1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a warning flag and flag carrier assembly for use with loads carried by a roadway vehicle.
2. Background Art
It is a known practice to use warning flags for use on roadway vehicles with over-length loads. The flags are used to satisfy statutory requirements that apply to loads that protrude beyond the rearward extremity of a roadway vehicle, such as a truck. Warning flags are required if a load protrudes from the rear of the vehicle beyond a specified length, but it is desirable and prudent from a safety standpoint to use warning flags on extended loads even if the statutory overhang load limit is not exceeded.
It is preferable to use warning flags that are readily attachable to an extended load and to the design warning flag assembly so that it can be reused easily and easily stored when it is not in use. Known warning flag assemblies have been disclosed in prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,979,355 and 3,678,886, which are representative of the prior art relating to the present invention.
The design disclosed in the '355 patent comprises an array of individual flags mounted on individual supporting staffs that extend in a generally radial direction with respect to the longitudinal axis of an extended load. Each flag staff is secured to a load by a radial screw that extends through a metallic anchor ring. The screw is threaded into the load, such as a wooden pole extending beyond the rearward extremity of a highway truck. The design of the '355 patent is specifically intended to be used with a utility truck that transports wood utility poles. It is not feasible for use with other types of loads that overhang the rearward extremity of a roadway vehicle. Further, the metallic ring must be adjusted to accommodate the circumference of the utility pole, which is non-uniform. A design such as that disclosed in the '355 patent, furthermore, cannot readily be stored when the flag is not in use because of the complexity of the design. It also requires the use of specialized parts that are not readily available to a trucker in normal hardware retail outlets. The requirement for specialized hardware in the design of the '355 patent may present a cost penalty that would discourage its widespread use with overhanging loads other than utility poles.
The design of the '886 prior art patent, like the design of the '355 patent, also is intended for use only with a specialized class of loads, such as utility poles and logging truck loads. The design has limited versatility because of the requirement for a chain-like band to which a hem of a warning flag can be attached. The band comprises multiple links, the ends of the band having metallic hooks for securing together the ends of the band after the band encircles a load, such as a power line pole. Band links can be added or eliminated by using fastening members that extend through eyelets formed at the ends of each link of the band. Again, the versatility of the warning flag of the design shown in the '886 patent is limited and it requires the use of specialized hardware.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a warning flag assembly of simplified construction and that is readily useable on any type of load without the use of specialized hardware and that is readily reusable. The flag will draw the attention of drivers of other vehicles on the highway to the overhanging load because of the high visibility of the flag. It is a further objective to provide a warning flag assembly that can readily be attached to an overhanging load and readily detached and stored. It is a further objective of the invention to provide a warning flag assembly for overhanging loads on roadway vehicles wherein the assembly consists of readily available hardware, and wherein the assembly can be manufactured with minimal cost.